


Tell Me What You Want

by MeetMeInTheMatinee



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheMatinee/pseuds/MeetMeInTheMatinee
Summary: John Wick gets Reader to be more open with what she wants from him.





	Tell Me What You Want

You weren’t the kind of person who shied away from saying exactly what you wanted when you wanted it. The exception to this was sex in a relationship. If it was a one night stand or an ongoing arrangement kinda thing you had zero problem letting your partner know how you wanted it, when you wanted it. Faster, no -- slower, harder, oh -- softer. For whatever reason when you were in a committed relationship you suddenly turned timid. Any trace of bedroom bravado you had vanished and was replaced with awkward giggling and red-faced stammering. It was the same with talking too. You’d spill all the details on your past exploits, the wacky, the awkward, the absolutely fantastic but when it came to your relationship you’d keep your cards close to your chest. Giving out the odd tidbit to a trusted friend or two but you always kept it vague. Except for your wolfish grin and the glint in your eye. There was no hiding that. 

He was fine with all of it. Like he was with well, pretty much everything. He was the most caring, considerate man you’d ever been with and you had no plans on letting him get away. “Babe you know you can tell me anything, right?” He said to you one day when you were both spent and laying next to each other. “I know.” You said softly and blushed. “Ok, because I feel like there’s something you really would like me to do.” “What makes your say that?” He sighed and propped himself up on his elbow, trailing his fingers over the curve of your hip. “It’s the way you moan anytime my fingers brush up against you when I’m going down on you. The wild look you get in your eyes -- you don’t have to be coy about it. Just tell me you’d like me to fuck you in the ass. I will.” Your face immediately went beet red and you clapped your hands over your face while you guffawed. He took both your wrists in one hand and pulled your hands off your face as he laughed. “Am I wrong, here?” You finally got a hold of yourself and locking eyes with him you grinned. “No, you never are. It’s fucking frustrating sometimes.” You trailed your fingers along his beard and he leaned down and kissed you. “But mostly wonderful, right?” he murmured against your lips. “Mmhmm.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He’d been teasing you all day. Stealing kisses. Trailing his long, thick fingers up your inner thigh as he sat beside you reading on the couch. Slipping his hands into your shorts as you made dinner. And there he was -- laying in bed reading when you got out of the shower. A little smirk on his face as you strolled over to him in your robe. You crawled up onto the bed and straddled him, gently taking the book out of his hands and placing it on the nightstand. He smiled up at you cupping your cheek with his hand and pulling you in for a kiss. The kind that started out slow and gentle but turned hungrier, more insistent as time when on. You could feel him getting harder underneath you. His fingers finding your cunt dripping wet. “This isn’t from the shower. Is it?” You both groaned as he slid one inside. “No, it’s from you. You’ve been driving me wild today.” “That was the idea. If I’m going to give you what you want you need to be good and ready.” His voice so impossibly deep that it was almost just a rumble in your ear. He flipped you onto your back and climbed between your legs. Hooking his arms around your thighs and teasingly trailing kisses along your inner thighs. You fingers tangled into his hair as he pressed his tongue to your cunt. Licking and sucking his way up to your clit. When you started to shake he added a finger and then another. Pressing them against that spot inside you, making you moan and try to buck your hips against his face. Just as you felt like you were about to come he slowly withdrew from you. “No, don’t stop. Please” You begged. He just grinned and slid up the bed a little. Stopping to kiss you as he reached across you to pull open his nightstand drawer. When you saw what was in his hand your eyes went wide and you caught your lower lip between your teeth. “What do you want?” He asked as he trickled lube onto his fingers and onto you. His mouth found your clit and as he sucked on it he slowly and gently pressed a finger into your hole. You gasped deeply. He looked up at you and used his thumb to occupy your clit while he slowly moved his finger deeper into you. Then he added a second. It felt so good you couldn’t think straight. In between moans you finally managed to come to your senses enough to answer him. “Please. Please fuck me in the ass. I need you.” Hearing you vocalize your desires elicited a groan from him. You were about to flip over onto your stomach but he stopped you. “No, I want to see your face.” You smiled through half lidded eyes and nodded. 

He slipped on a condom and lubed both of you up generously. Watching your face carefully he pressed the head of his cock against your hole. You took a deep, shaky breath and relaxed, allowing him to push into you. Your eyes wide and wild before fluttering shut. His movements were slow and gentle. He moaned loudly. “You’re so tight. Oh fuck. You feel so good.” You were moaning louder than he’d ever heard you moan before. “You ok baby?” You moaned again and nodded. Clawing your nails into his back. You couldn’t form words anymore. He rocked into you harder and faster. Bending his head down to kiss and suck at the soft skin of your neck and breasts. He pressed his thumb into your mouth and you sucked on it greedily before he pulled it away and worked it in small firm circles on your clit. The pressure and tension building inside you was overwhelming. “OH FUCK! Baby. Oh my god” You screamed his name as you came harder than you ever had before. You felt everything drop away for a moment until his moans and final deep thrusts brought you back. He hovered above you on shaky arms, catching his breath for a moment before slowly and very carefully sliding out of you. You moaned softly at the loss of him. It was a while before you both felt together enough to speak. You curled against his broad chest and traced small circles on his arm. Eventually you started giggling. “I think I came so hard I blacked out for a minute there.” He smiled proudly and leaned in to kiss you. “See how sexy it can be when you tell me what you want?” “I promise I will from now on. But on one condition. Only if you do the same. Deal?” His brows met in concentration but an impish smile spread across his lips. “Well, there is one thing I can think of…”


End file.
